An Austin&Ally Cinderella Story
by Haunted28
Summary: he was a superstar. she was just another girl. he heard her voice and wondered who was that brown haired girl with the angelic voice, then there was a masquerade. she sang and they met. will they be together or will opposing forces pull them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin pov:**

I was going to some school for the arts because my manager said I need a break. This means I need to stay out of the news. Everyone thinks I am a bad boy. Ok that part is true but still. It helps my reputation. Did I mention I am Austin Moon? I'm an international superstar.

As soon as I walk in I'm swarmed. Girls and guys everywhere. I needed to get out of there. Someone just threw up and some of the girls are crying. It was ridiculous. I see a red headed boy comes up to me.

"What up man. I'm Dez. I can get you out of here. Follow me." He says

I think this boy is crazy but I follow him anyway. That crowd got so rowdy that someone pulled off the hood I was wearing. I had to get out. When I was out I looked around. The school was awesome. It was like a castle. Actually a step down since it was a school. So a mansion. "Thanks man. I'm Austin."

"No probs dude. Wait did I suck mister guinea piglet in the vacuum? I'm coming piglet" with that he ran off. He was some weird dude. That's when I hear an angelic voice. I followed it. I didn't recognize it. What I did know is that it belonged to a girl.

**Ally pov:**

I loved it in here. A private music room. I'm glad they are swarming around Austin. I really like my secluded life. No need to put up a front with clicks and stuff. I wrote this new song I wanted to hear. It is a little weird but I like it.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

It turned out good. I liked it. I will have to make some tweaks but so far it is good. I hear the door opening and then I duck. I'm not supposed to be in here. It is Austin. He must have heard me. Oh no. He is so much cuter in person. Focus, Ally focus. It may seem like I have all the confidence in the world but I have stage fright. The only person who knows I can sing is Trish. I'm crawling, heading for my escape route when I drop my book. Crap! He starts coming around. I pick my book up and make a dash for it. I think I made it out safe.

"Hey! Who are you!" he screams down the hall.

"I'm no one." I scream back. I find Trish in the library. She is on her phone. Trish is so bored. I can tell by the look on her face.

"Hey" I say

"Where have you been Ally? I have been waiting forever. You better have a good reason." She complained.

"I do have a good reason!" I said defensively.

"Did you hear Austin is coming to our school? I bet he looks cuter in person!" she squealed

"You have no idea." I breathed

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

All credit goes to EVANESCENCE for the song My Immortal Review review review _HAUNTED28_


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin pov:**

When the girl ran away I couldn't see her face but she has long brown hair. Yeah. That will help me find her. When I asked who she was she said no one. What kind of person says that? I will eventually find her cause I'm Austin Moon. She will probably come flocking. I just have to figure out how to make them sing. Eh, that will eventually come to me.

I walked out of the music room and saw a poster. Oh a masquerade is being held this Friday. I bet my mystery girl will be there. Suddenly, I hear a scream coming from the library. My curiosity got the best of me. Well let's hope it doesn't kill the cat. Let's hope it doesn't kill me.

**Ally pov:**

Trish screamed when she heard what happened. She was freaking out. I couldn't understand her because she was talking so fast that her words were one long word together. Then I heard someone coming. Just in case it was Austin. It was.

"Is everything ok in here." He asked

"Yeah we are just fine. You're Austin. Omg it is Austin!" she yelled

I kicked her. Hard. She jumped.

"What." She screeched

I gave her the face that says remember what I just told you. She did an O face and blushed. I rolled my eyes. Like how stupid can you be?

**Austin pov:**

The girl's friend kicked her. Her friend later made an O face. Something weird was going on but I didn't time for that. I had some questions for them. "Hey, did you guys see a girl run down here with brown hair?"

"Nope! But I think I know who you are talking about. Let me get back to you on that. By the way I'm Trish." Trish says.

"Alright Trish. I'll get back to you. I gotta go." I say. Suddenly I hear screaming people. I turn my head and see thousands of people run over to me.

**Ally pov:**

I am so mad at Trish. How could she do that? "Trish! What the heck!"

"What Ally? He was looking for you. It was my duty to release that I had some information! It is not like I told him it was you. Give me a break." She says.

"Whatever. Trish you …. I …. Just stop talking. I made a new song!" I exclaim

I sing her the song. She looks like she is about to scream with enjoyment. She says I have the voice of an angel. I doubt that. She tells me the song is great. She starts babbling about something. I simply tune her out. I begin thinking about Austin. Wondering what she could want from me.

"ALLY!" Trish screams

"What Trish?" I ask

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes! We are going to be late for class." Trish gets up and starts walking out of the library and I follow. "So Ally what about the masquerade? We have to go!" she yells

"I don't know Trish. I really don't go to these things." I don't really like school functions. "It will be really weird. No one will know who anyone is."

"That's the good part. No one can judge you because no one will know who you are. I am ready to go dress shopping! What is a better way to do it then with my best friend for life!" she exclaims

I guess I'm going then. This will be interesting. "Fine Trish. I will go and we can dress shop together." I say. Trish exclaims.

I have a feeling I am going to regret this.


End file.
